


Absolute Territory

by Morpheel



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Booty Calls, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Feral Behavior, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pokemon Battles, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Stockings, Teasing, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: During one of their exhibition matches, Raihan notices something off about Leon's uniform.Namely that his leggings weren't actually leggings at all. He would be in for quite the surprise later on when his fated rival sent him a very interesting photo of his newest ensemble. Looks like Raihan won't be getting much sleep tonight.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731844
Comments: 10
Kudos: 390





	1. Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> What, you expect me to look at Leon's outfit and NOT get horny at the thought of him wearing thigh highs? Tsk tsk.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one, as it's a bitch and a half to write pokemon battles! Ah, the things I do for porn with plot.

Maybe it was a trick of the mind, but Raihan swore he’d seen something amiss with Leon’s uniform.

Their battle had started like any other; the hype from the crowd cheering them on, the heat of battle searing against their skin, sandstorms raging through the burning inferno until little more than glass shards were left behind. It was riveting. It was the element that they thrived in, darting around the field as the adrenaline pumped wildly in their chest.

Raihan would call for a breaking swipe, and Leon would retaliate with fire blast. Next Leon charged a solar beam, only to be rendered ineffective by stone edge. Blow for blow the duo met, shockwaves of their clashing buffeting them worse than the sands.

Raihan squinted through an impact that sent the entire stadium rattling, watching as the pressure almost blew Leon’s cape straight off his shoulders. It was intense.

The wild smile on his rival’s expression made Raihan return one, crouching low to the ground as he regained his footing. “Good blow, Champ! But if you think we’re done, then you’ve got another thing coming!” He shouted, returning Duraludon to his ball, before throwing him out into the stadium in his Gigant form.

Duraludon’s echoing call filled the stadium with applause, met with an equally boisterous roar from Charizard as his own form increased in size.

“I wouldn’t dream of you being done so soon!” Leon laughed, arms crossed proud over his chest as his stance shifted to something more open. Legs spread, chest puffed, golden eyes burning through the darkness of their sandstorm.

That wasn’t what Raihan was focused on though.

Caught off guard, he almost thought he was imaging it, but was there a sliver of tanned skin peeking out from between his shorts and leggings? The breeze whipped beneath his shorts and cape, making Raihan lapse in attention as he _stared_. There was. He could see where the end of his “leggings” were, and where his shorts began. They were clinging tight to his thighs as even the storm refused to budge them.

How?

His inattention cost him dearly as a sudden burst of fire made Duraludon stumble back with a pained cry, no order for a counter at the tip of his tongue. He hissed as his partner almost toppled over completely. “Duraludon! Steady yourself and use Max Steelspike!” he shouted, watching as the burning flames from Charizard’s wings assaulted his partner with repeated blows.

His dragon roared and whined as he swung his arm in order to dispel the flames surrounding him, leading into smashing to the ground and sending the spikes flying.

The collision of steel on flame made the arena shake once more, Leon swearing beneath his breath as Charizard was taken aback by how Duraludon made a direct critical hit. There was no room for hesitation as their fans cheered and hollered for them, cameras whizzing wildly around their heads to capture every angle.

Leon oozed confidence, and Raihan found himself speechless as he jumped to the side to feint with Charizard, his thighs on full display as the hem of his shorts inched upwards once again. This time revealing a new part of his ensemble- garters attached to the tops of his thigh highs, keeping them stationary when he rolled into a crouch.

Somehow the cameras couldn’t pick up on it, but Raihan did, his eyes widening as the sight did something fierce to his libido.

The rest of the battle passed on in a blur of blows and counters, their Pokemon giving it their all, but by the end of three turns it was clear who the winner would be. All it took was one last hit from G-Max Wildfire and Duraludon was collapsing with a broken cry of defeat, his form shrinking before returning back to its Pokeball.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the sandstorm withered away around them, leaving the sun to shine bright on their victor. Charizard roared and flapped his wings as Leon struck his signature pose, confetti blasting around them. It was only an exhibition battle, sure, but it made Raihan huff in amusement as he straightened his posture and brushed his dreads out of his face. Somehow amidst the battle he’d lost the orange band around his head.

After a moment of boasting, Raihan and Leon turned to face each other, approaching one another on the pitch as Raihan offered his hand with a small smile.

“Good battle, Champ. But you gotta admit I had you backed into a corner.” He laughed, though his eyes couldn’t really stay fixed on Leon’s. Instead they drifted back down, openly curious as he swallowed, eyeing where his shorts inconspicuously covered what he’d seen earlier. Should he ask about them? Would it be considered crossing a line?

He felt his blood burn hot as Leon’s hand squeezed his own, a knowing look crossing his features when Raihan darted his eyes back up. Leon’s chuckle was low and secretive as he stared up at the dragon tamer through his lashes.

“You always tend to,” He hummed, “It’s why you and you alone are my fated rival. Thank you for the wonderful battle as always.”

Raihan was dumbfounded enough to simply nod as their handshake stretched on for much longer than what the end-of-match usually called for. It was with a final glance to Leon’s thighs that the man pulled back, drifting off to the sidelines for the post-battle interview. In a sense it felt like Raihan was lost in the way that Leon’s thighs shifted when he walked, the thought of nothing beneath those shorts but thigh highs and a garter-

He snapped back to attention as a microphone was shoved into his face, having spaced out big time after their fight. “Raihan, tell us, what strategy did you use to counteract Charizard’s wildfire for so long!”

As much as he wanted to chase Leon down and grab him by his shoulders, it was business as usual, and he had some interviews to get through.

This was going to be exhausting.

\- - -

By the time he got back into his den, Raihan was beat, tossing his hoodie to the side and spreading out over his bed in nothing but his tank top and gym shorts. He threw his arms over his head and breathed out a harsh sigh. “Rotom, do me a favor and post another loss selfie for me?” he muttered, burying his face into his hands as the little phone bzzted in acknowledgement.

As an afterthought he rolled over, groaning long into his pillow as he clutched it tight. “Tag Leon too. Make it sound teasing and friendly but still competitive.”

Another bzzt, and he knew his phone had his preferences down to a T. He raised the Rotom himself after all. Raihan was going to simply settle down and allow himself a long nap after such a taxing battle, even getting as far as throwing off his shoes, before his Rotom was darting down and catching his attention with a small bounce.

“Message from Leon!” it cheerfully chirped, making the Dragon Tamer groan loud as he caught his hyperactive Pokemon in his hand. “Alright, alright. Let’s see what our Champ wants.”

He thumbed open the message, completely unexpecting of what he’d find inside. It nearly knocked him straight off the bed in his haste to sit up, eyes blown wide as he saw the single image attachment that sat innocently in his DMs. Or, well, not so innocently.

Since Leon had sent him a photo of those thigh highs clinging tight to his skin, the garter completely obvious when he sat down.

It was little more than a simple black band that kept them up, purely functional rather than aesthetically speaking, but it still shot straight down to Raihan’s cock as he stared at the intoxicating way they pushed into his thigh. He wanted to snap his finger over the elastic and see if they’d ripple down all that muscle.

So he _hadn’t_ been going crazy!

Raihan’s eyes traced how his thighs splayed over a white chair, recognizable by the leader as his kitchen stool, his legs parted enough to show off the inner portion of his thigh. He must have just gotten home. It made Raihan groan low in his throat as he palmed over the front of his gym uniform, his cock more than half interested in the sight.

Another buzz drew him from his oogling, popping up and distracting the dragon tamer from his eyefuck session.

**Leon: _I couldn’t help but notice you staring earlier. Was this what you were looking at?_**

Raihan despised how much of a tease their Champion could be. He knew Raihan’s weakness; in both the bedroom and the battlefield. He hissed beneath his breath as he couldn’t even think of something witty to snap back with. Usually Leon wasn’t this forward with him.

He found it slightly difficult to type with one hand, but he still managed.

**Raihan: _caught red handed_**

**Raihan: _saw them across the battlefield and thought I was losing it. you’re a fucking tease_**

In the back of his mind he could hear that smug laughter ringing in his ear, the confident posture that Leon had taken during their brawl. Only their Champion could be so sure of himself while wearing little more than stockings in battle.

Raihan swore openly as he shoved his hand back into his pants, stroking himself with short motions. He wanted to make this a quickie and go the fuck to bed as he scrolled back up to that damning photo. He wouldn’t get the luxury tonight.

**Leon: _Why don’t you come over and see them yourself? Unless you have something important to sleep for tomorrow?_**

Oh shit.

He just got bootycalled by Galar’s most eligible bachelor.

This wasn’t the first time they’d fooled around, and it certainly won’t be the last, yet it always knocked the breath out of Raihan how forward Leon could be. He scrambled to his feet as another photo came through, this time with Leon hiking up his shorts and showing off the garterbelt itself.

Raihan wasted no time in tossing his hoodie back on, shoving his feet into his shoes, and grabbing Flygon’s pokeball off his dresser.

**Raihan: _omw_**

Even though he did actually have a photoshoot tomorrow, fuck it. He could be sleep deprived if it meant getting that _closer look_.

He really was in deep.


	2. Dragon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan came with an appetite, and Leon is more than happy to serve.

Hammerlocke thankfully wasn’t located far from Wyndon. It was a brisk flight for sure, but the twinkle of streetlamps and bustling nightlife kept Raihan company as he soared high above the skyline, Zippo stretching her wings and cooing happily. He wasn’t here to sightsee though.

Raihan had one goal in mind as he steered his Flygon towards the looming structure of apartment complexes and buildings, knowing he’d find Leon at the very top. He lived within the elite district, all expenses paid by Rose and his sponsors. It was a vastly different life than the one he’d lived before the Championship, but he was supposed to stay towards the Stadium, ready to defend his crown.

It suited Raihan’s tasted just fine as he landed on the spread balcony of Leon’s penthouse, dismounting Flygon and stroking her head affectionately. “Good girl! Want to frolick about for a bit?” he asked, seeing how she perked up and wagged her tail against the cement.

That answered that question.

“Go on then, but don’t travel far. Stay near the city.” He mumbled, giving Zippo a quick kiss on the snout as she cooed her affirmative. Raihan watched her as she flapped her wings and took off with a powerful kick of her rear legs, shooting off into the night sky at speeds she’d never dare reach with Raihan on her back.

He watched her go, before turning towards the patio door, glad to find it unlocked. He couldn’t see through the one-sided glass that made up the final floor of this particular penthouse- which was good. Reporters could be nosy when it came to the life of a Champion.

He rapped his knuckles on the glass, before testing the handle, hearing it click open. Seems like Leon suspected he’d take this route instead. He smiled fondly as he slid inside of the door, head peeking through as he took stock of Leon’s apartment. It was always immaculately clean in the living spaces- but that was largely due to the maid service Leon had. Gave the place a bit of charm when he noticed the pieces to his costume scattered around, caps thrown about, and leftover curry sitting on the kitchen countertop.

“Honey, I’m home!” Raihan called out as a joke, hearing a small clatter coming from the kitchen. Not a moment later Leon was peeking his head from around the corner of his bar, smile lighting up his features. “Raihan! It’s about time you could join me!”

He laughed as he stepped into sight, taking the dragon tamer’s breath away. Within his hand he held two glasses- one filled with wine, and the other with bourbon aged stout. Raihan’s favorite. He approached the dragon tamer with a small sway to his hips, smile reserved and shy but still bursting with excitement. Like a puppy, really.

Leon wore little more than a comfortably oversized white t-shirt with a pokeball on it, hanging off of one shoulder, while the hem did little to truly cover his thighs. It was a pair of shorts that protected his modesty…and those didn’t do much of a good job either.

Raihan swallowed as he felt the stout get placed into his hands, snapping back to attention, seeing Leon’s subtle smile hiding behind his own glass.

He drew in a deep sip of the dark liquid- Merlot, Raihan knew- before licking his lips.

As though to put on a show Leon began to slide his tongue over the edge of its rim, chasing a stray drop, showing the small purple stain left over across his tongue. He made a low humming sound as he shuffled from side to side, hips swaying, drawing Raihan’s attention back to those insufferable garters. They dipped into his thigh and accented the toned strength hiding there.

“Well, aren’t you going to come inside?” Leon asked, stepping closer when Raihan refused to budge. He may pass out if he moved- considering all the blood was currently pooling down south.

Still, Raihan managed to quirk his lip, giving Leon a long stare. “Is that an invitation for something else?”

Leon’s lashes fluttered endearingly as he tugged Raihan down by the top of his hoodie, their mouths lingering so close together, revealing the _confidence_ that radiated from Leon’s form. He looked Raihan up and down in a slow sweep, before whispering just shy of his lips, “Drink your beer, Dragon Boy.”

With that he turned to walk away, leaving Raihan to openly gawk.

 _Arceus_ , he needed this man.

He did precisely what Leon told him and took a quick swig of his own alcohol, the bittersweet taste sharp on his tongue. It was a deep and musky flavor. Raihan savored it as he followed Leon into the kitchen, noting that small snacks and whatnot were scattered around, as well as empty wrappers. Seems Leon had the munchies earlier.

Currently their Champion was leant against the edge of the countertop, bent over just enough to show how those shorts rode up his thighs, flashing enough ass to make Raihan growl. Leon was most definitely pretending to be none the wiser as his long hair cascaded down his back and shoulders, shifting when he turned to stare right on back at Raihan. He smiled. “Are you hungry?” he asked in an innocent tone, “I left out a few snacks for you.”

Their bodies fit so well together when Raihan stepped behind Leon, voice an octave lower as he brushed Leon’s hair to the side. Planting a quick kiss to the side of his pulse.

“You know exactly what it is I’m craving right now.”

Tilting his head into the contact, Leon hummed low and long, eyes alit in mischief as he leant back into Raihan’s touch. The dragon tamer was a head and a half taller than Leon, making him strain upon his tippy toes to slot his head beneath Raihan’s chin with an affectionate noise.

The innocent act always drove his little drake crazy. “I’m afraid I’m not sure, which is precisely why I left out more than one snack option for you! Did you want a bit of curry?” He asked, which only drove Raihan further. He felt Leon pressing back into his crotch, grinding against him, shifting his hips against the obvious hard on he sported.

“Or we can order take out. I also have microwave dinners and pizza, if you want to keep it simple?” He drawled on, fully aware to how Raihan had begun to hump against him like a Lillipup. He didn’t comment on it, content to spread his thighs further, all while Raihan pawed and grabbed at his shorts. He gave a small tsk while they dragged beneath the fabric, catching on something that was most _definitely_ lacey.

Leon tried not to laugh when Raihan balked at the texture, running his fingers over it, before grabbing those irritating shorts and ripping them down.

“You’re fuckin’ killing me.” His rival spoke in obvious awe, groping over Leon’s bare ass. The lace panties he wore were a pretty piece, the garter crossing over his hips as well, adding a layer of intricacy to his ensemble. They clipped firmly onto his thigh highs, giving a satisfying snap when he adjusted them. Raihan’s hunger was clear as he eyefucked Leon on the spot.

“I want dessert.” He growled out, teeth nipping over his rival’s exposed shoulder. Those canines weren’t just for show. Raihan lathed his tongue over the small indent he’d left from the action, soothing it, making Leon’s legs weak as he covered his mouth to stifle his noises. By now he knew all of their Champion’s weak points, and Raihan happily exploited them while his hands traced up Leon’s inner thigh. “You look like a good treat.”

At this point he didn’t need to ask for permission when Leon’s legs spread wider, offering himself, bending over the counter to seek more contact.

Raihan fell to his knees a moment later, crouching down on the tile of the kitchen. It felt ridiculously deprived as he placed slow kisses up his inner thigh, dragging his tongue over the exposed skin, his hands kneading the sheer fabric of Leon’s stockings. That little bit of skin that peeked through made him starved for more as he snapped his teeth across the garter.

“How long were you wearing these things?” Raihan hissed, listening to the breathy and low moans that spilled from Leon’s mouth. He ghosted his mouth across the crotch of his black lace panties.

Leon made a positively deprived noise as he pushed back onto Raihan’s face, impatient enough to seek contact himself. “All day.” he confessed with a low whisper. He ground back against Raihan’s face as his rival pressed his tongue against the soaked seat of his panties, spending all day in a state of suspended arousal. He was horny, he was wet, and Raihan’s mouth on his pussy sounded _great_ right now.

Raihan moaned low, the information turning him on infinitely more. He used his thumb to peel aside Leon’s panties, loving the way that they clung to his slit.

“That’s so fuckin’ hot, babe. Dressed up nice and pretty for me this morning? Knowing I’d see it during our match?” he whispered as he kept the offending fabric out of the way, hesitant to remove them, and not just because the garter belt kind of stopped that course of action. They looked good on Leon.

He felt how his Champion squirmed and wriggled, seeking the warm breath fanning over his labia. He needed more. “Y-Yes. I put it on, just for you to see. Only you.” Leon moaned, trying to grind back and seek more contact.

Raihan halted that motion before he could. Instead he delved his tongue into those warm and wet folds, drawing a positively filthy moan from Leon, making the dragon tamer smile as he curled his tongue up along the way. He did little more than slide it to Leon’s entrance before pulling back, groaning in appreciation at the taste.

He massaged the insides of Leon’s thighs when he felt them twitch and shudder, a swear caught on Leon’s tongue as he recovered from the sudden sensation.

“You’re being a tease, Rai.” Leon spoke oh so softly, muffled from where he’d buried his face directly into his arms. It made the arch of his back even more enrapturing as Raihan stared up at him. His lip quirked in amusement. “Oh? Kind of like how you were teasing me earlier?”

Leon hunkered further down.

His voice sounded melodic and sweet to Raihan’s ears, so coyed as he pushed his hips back once more. “Please? Use your tongue?” Leon begged, knowing just how strong of an effect it had on Raihan’s libido. It was worth the slight sting to his ego as he swayed his hips from side to side, feeling the increased tempo of his dragon’s breath. They _both_ needed this just as bad.

Leon could sob in relief when Raihan dipped back in, eating with a tenacity that made his very toes curl. His rival gave the _best_ head. His tongue was long and skilled as it licked over his clit, up his folds, towards his hole before shoving deep inside. He could reach further than any of Leon’s previous lovers as he groaned out in appreciation.

“A-Ah, good dragon…” Leon moaned, hearing the slight intake of breath that left the other. He smiled. “So, so good for me. You know exactly how to make me feel good.”

Raihan was melting into the praise like a happy goomy, the strokes of his tongue slowing down, but in exchange for a sharp increase in pressure. Every wet lap and leisurely stroke managed to make Leon’s knees weak, pushing back onto his tongue, feeling how it would slip inside every other pass. The angle was anything but ideal for Raihan but somehow he made it work _so well_.

As content as Leon was to lay here and keep getting eaten out, this was _far_ from the only pressure that he craved. So he spread his legs and stared back at Raihan, knowing he must look like an absolute mess.

His voice was unsteady as he used a single hand to reach back, spreading himself open with a lewd expression. “Put it in?”

The speed in which Raihan clambered to his feet was pretty humorous. It became a bit of a balancing act for Leon to steady himself across the countertop, having to crane backwards to keep his cute panties out of the way. If they weren’t so precious Raihan would have torn them off by now, cast them aside to better access his hole.

Leon bit his lower lip as he felt the outline of Raihan’s cock against his thigh, hand momentarily relocating to cup it. “I want you so badly, Rai. Please.” he whined again, massaging the firm bulge with his hand. His rival was big enough to make his pussy throb in anticipation. It was a relief when Raihan shoved his pants down not a moment later, hurrying to slide them down towards his knees.

“M’coming, I’m coming.” He muttered, gripping both sides of Leon’s hips, dragging him back to grind openly against his pussy. The friction was enough to take the edge off at least. Leon made a soft noise towards the back of his throat as he felt the steady slip of their bodies together, getting a feel for each other, testing the waters as Raihan lined himself up.

Leon’s lips quirked slightly as he turned to stare over his shoulder. “I bloody hope you aren’t coming already. We’ve just begu-“

His breath was knocked straight out of his lungs as Raihan sheathed himself inside with a single bound, effectively silencing the Champion. Instead a drawn-out cry escaped from his parted lips, head coming down to bury into his arms. No room for teasing as the thick shaft of his rival filled him _so fucking good_.

It had been too long since they’ve fucked around like this, Leon mused, as the full sensation bordered on painful. The slight burn only made his toes curl further.

“Were you sayin’ something, Champ?” Raihan drawled, fingertips squeezing the other man’s waist tight. The prick of nails only sent further chills down Leon’s spine. He bit into his arm as Raihan started to withdraw, each inch dragging wonderfully against his slick walls. Once only the head of his cock remained, he whined as he clenched around it, trying and failing to rock back onto it.

Raihan’s hold was steady, though, keeping him spread and pliant.

Both of his thumbs went down to spread open his pussy, seeing how only the tip was clutched inside of those warm and loosened walls. He licked his lips as he lazily fucked forward, watching the head of his cock pop in, hearing Leon’s tense whimpers. “Rai, m’serious, I need…”

It was difficult, but Raihan’s patience was rewarded as Leon’s hands scrabbled on the countertop, voice pitched so sweetly as he pushed all the way back inside…only to withdraw again, hearing Leon’s voice break into a sob. “No! Please! Fill me up, Rai, I need your cock!”

The strain on his control was worth it to hear their Champion beg.

“Good boy.” Raihan hissed with a delighted grin, rewarding Leon with a brutal pounding. It was such a switch in pace that Leon struggled to accommodate, his body being rocked into the counter, putting pressure on his hipsbones while Raihan rutted away inside of him. He was already kind of sore from how tight the garters felt around his waist and hips.

Thankfully Raihan’s palms came down between him and the counter- but at the cost of pulling him back, dragging Leon half off the surface entirely as his cheek pressed to its chilled marble. “Rai! Rai! Oh, fuck, Raihan!” he moaned, a small line of drool starting to work down from the corner of his mouth. He’d been edging himself all day, trembling in anticipation of his dragon tamer’s reaction, and this? This was _exactly_ the kind of rough sex he needed.

He kept his body loose and pliant as Raihan rocked inside of him, occasionally willing his internal muscles to clench down and draw a pleased groan from his lover’s throat. “Shit,” Raihan groaned out, “Love it when you milk my cock like that. Such a needy slut.”

Leon’s lashes fluttered at the praise, even if most of the English language kept flying directly over his head. He was in a comfortable headspace where it was simply him, Raihan, and their bodies meeting in a messy tangle. Out of habit alone he took his hair and began to brush it over his shoulder, leaving his back fully exposed to Raihan’s gaze.

He wrung the long purple locks between his fingertips as he canted his hips up.

“More,” he breathed out, pushing himself back with every thrust. It made the tip of Raihan’s cock kiss his womb with each motion, but it wasn’t enough. He needed _more_.

Raihan’s eyes were wild as he brought his hand down to smack atop Leon’s ass, watching how it bounced with the garters still attached. He felt a deep satisfaction at the cute noises he could pull by doing so. “Such an eager thing, aren’t you? Not satisfied till you’re filled full.” He laughed, gripping the dainty fabric beneath his finger and giving it a small tug. They were firmly attached as it resounded up his thigh in a snap too.

Leon was chewing on his fingers by now in a bid to keep quiet, tears of overstimulation threatening to fall. He was getting close. His hand tried to stray down and rub at his achingly hard clit- only to be snatched away by Raihan, his hand completely encompassing Leon’s wrist.

He yanked it back until Leon could only sob out in desperation, his eyes rolling back, unable to keep his noises in check this way. “Raihan! Please, I need to cum, please! Let me…” he whimpered, alarmed when Raihan had the audacity to reach over and snatch his other wrist too.

Left completely at his mercy, Leon arched back, feeling the new angle reach deep inside of himself.

“Arceus, you look so good like this, Leo. Taking me so well.” He growled out, rocking his hips into the motions while he used Leon’s arms as means of dragging him back. It left little room for Leon to squirm away, made to keep rocking back onto the solid length of the dragon tamer’s shaft. It made the most gorgeous of noises rip from Leon’s throat.

He rubbed the insides of Leon’s wrist, leaning back enough to watch how his rival’s ass bounced across his cock, swallowing him up and trickling wetness onto his thighs. He was _soaked_ by now.

“Arceus, Rai-“ he choked out, “You’re gonna make me…fuck!” Leon’s whole body tensed as he felt Raihan’s grip falter, then pick up tenfold, mercilessly pounding away inside of his pussy. It made Leon sob pathetically as he clenched down tight, rocking back while his orgasm took him by surprise.

His body shook as the waves of pleasure swallowed him, lost in the haze enough to let out desperate cry after cry into the air. “Raihan! _Raihan_!”

Between the clenching of Leon’s internal walls, and the sweet sounds he could pull from his rival’s throat, it wasn’t long before Raihan had reached his own peak. He rutted forward once, twice, then shuddered as he felt his cock twitch deep inside of Leon. He lazily ground their hips together as he filled up the other man with his seed, working them both through it while massaging the inner pulse of his wrist.

Leon was completely boneless beneath him, melted into a content puddle, soft hums leaving him when all of that warmth settled into the pit of his stomach. He was lost in nirvana as Raihan pulled out.

Without anything to keep it inside, Leon shuddered as semen pooled down his thighs, dripping off of his folds and clit in a steady puddle. With his wrists finally released he could drag his fingertips down to his aching clit, rubbing across it slowly, prolonging the feeling of bliss that swam amidst his mind. It was _exactly_ what he needed to unwind after a long day.

Raihan’s hands were so gentle as they rubbed over his sore back and thighs, guiding him forward until he could cozily settle over the countertops. His spread thighs were making a mess on the floor, but for the meantime he couldn’t care less. He simply pulled his panties back into place with a lewd shudder.

“Fuck, didya really have to cum inside?” he asked with a dopey smile, feeling Raihan settle over his back and nestle close against him.

The chuckle against his ear made him swat playfully at the dragon tamer, before working his fingers gently into his dreads. Raihan huffed into the affection as he cracked an eye. “I mean…no, but I know how much you love bein’ a little creampuff.”

He had him there.

Leon basked in the quiet afterglow that settled around them, feeling beginning to return to his thighs, though they were mainly sore as he stretched out with a low noise. He rubbed at his eyes. “I must say, it was kind of a last minute decision to booty call you. I’d merely wanted to show off a bit.” Leon teased, “It seems to have worked well in my favor to invite you over anyways.”

Raihan rumbled in slight irritation at the news. He forced himself back to his feet, grabbing his shorts and pulling them back up, eyes drifting to how Leon stayed over the counter for a moment longer. He really did look good with those garters and thigh highs on.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t exactly resist. Even though I do have a photoshoot in…” Raihan trailed off, staring down at his phone and staring flabberghasted at the time, “In about four hours. Damn.”

Leon shot up like a rocket as he heard the news, though he shuddered when more cum slipped out of his well-fucked hole. He turned around to lean his hip against the counter instead. “Four bloody hours? What in the hell, Raihan! You may as well not sleep at this point!”

A beat of silence, before the duo exchanged glances, a mischievous smile spreading over Raihan’s features. He pressed their bodies together once more as Leon swallowed thickly.

“That’s not a bad point.” He muttered, sliding his hands down to rest on his hips. “I can think of other things we can do instead.”

…

Needless to say, the photoshoot went about as well as one would expect. Well, that is after a few layers of concealer to hide the bags beneath Raihan’s eyes and all the hickeys littering his chest.

It was worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this just about as much as Raihan enjoyed those thigh highs! ;)


End file.
